SFSU has positioned itself to become one of the most research-active minority undergraduate institutions in the United States. A key component in realizing its mission of excellence in education is the implementation of a well-developed plan to increase biomedical and behavioral research opportunities for faculty and students. SFSU's mission emphasizes opportunities that enable its diverse student population to gain the skills and experiences they need to contribute successfully to the Nation's research enterprise. SFSU's mission also emphasizes research that meets the needs of the diverse communities it serves with a focus on health disparities. Outcomes from our current RIMI program include the publication of nearly 70 research articles, 76 students entering highly competitive Ph.D. programs, and RIMI faculty receiving more than $13 million in research support. The RIMI program provides a mechanism to broaden SFSU's goals and accelerate the implementation of the university's plan to provide an environment and the necessary resources to achieve its research goals. A major goal of our RIMI program is to assist faculty in competing successfully for research funding while increasing the health disparities research capacity at SFSU. This goal will be accomplished through an annual Faculty Professional Development program that engages each participating faculty member in focused, intensive grant writing activities with an external mentor from a major research university. Through these mentorships and ongoing workshops, SFSU faculty will write competitive proposals and obtain funding for innovative research into health disparities. Another major goal of our RIMI program is to increase the research activity of our faculty through strong collaborative relationships with faculty from our partner institution, the University of California San Francisco. A major aim of these research partnerships is a mutual focus on minority health disparities. Our RIMI program also aims to provide the infrastructure necessary for SFSU faculty and students to become more competitive in biomedical research. Two core areas (Shared Research Facilities and Student Enrichment) address this aim in our proposed renewal program. These cores provide access to state of the art equipment and a well designed training program for students. Our proposed RIMI program thus presents an ideal opportunity to provide SFSU faculty and students with new mechanisms for achieving excellence in biomedical and behavioral health disparities research. RELEVANCE: Our proposed program is composed of a suite of cores that will provide the means to SFSU to achieve its goals related to research, particularly those focused on contributing to overcoming health disparities. In addition, our proposed program will provide the necessary components to allow SFSU students to obtain the experience necessary to be positioned for successful entry and completion of doctoral programs in biomedical and behavioral sciences.